book_of_mariofandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Krump
"Penalize!" Mr. Krump is a 10-Nauti general and Big High Grodan's right-hand man. He joined the War after his young daughter died because of said war. Although Mr. Krump works for a villain, he is actually a very kind man whose only objective is to end the war with as few casualties as possible. History Go Now Before the story is set, Mr. Krump's daughter starved to death due to the atrocious food shortage the 10-Nauties had to suffer through thanks to the War. It is because of this, that Mr. Krump decides to join the 10-Nauti army with the intent of ending the War. Mr. Krump quickly rose through the ranks and became the second in command of Big High Grodan. This all happened around the same time that the 10-Nauties had the idea to use the Glass Stars to win the War. When the game begins, he is first seen trying to recruit Goombell as she is supposedly a very powerful "weapon", but she only mocks him when he tries to talk to her. She then gets Mario involved in the fight. The duo escapes the 10-Nauties army, and it is revealed that Mr. Krump has Syphilis. Section 2 Mr. Krump is next seen in Big High Grodan's throne room. Grodan sends Mr. Krump and his army to The Big Tree to help the British in their revolution against the Asians. The two 10-Nauties know that one of the Glass Stars is located in the Bad Forest and that Mario will be guided there thanks to his Magic Card. Grodan then sends the Shadow Army for additional assistance. Mr. Krump wins the battle against the Asians at an incredible speed and most of the Puni warriors are captured. When Mario arrives at the Bad Forest guided by Make, a Puni who escaped the 10-Nauti invasion, he quickly gets past the Shadow Army and invades The Big Tree. Thanks to his intel, the group manages to free the Puni warriors and orchestrates the Genocide of the British. After that, Mario dispatches most of the remaining 10-Nauties. As Mr. Krump steals the Glass Star in the Big Tree, Mario confronts him, and Krump realizes that he has insulted Mario. Feeling bad for his rudeness, he tries to make amends by giving Mario his Life Detector with Love Pump, but his device malfunctions and almost destroys the Tree. After Mario neutralizes the threat, Krump battles Mario using his Big Ass mech. Mr. Krump is defeated, but he promises Mario that he will remember forgiveness. Section 5 Mr. Krump's next mission is to infiltrate Mario's expedition to Boat Rent. Disguised as a man with four points, he searched for the Glass Star in the shadow, with no one else in the crew noticing. Despite Krump's best efforts, Mario gets to the Glass Star first, so Krump turns to a more drastic plan and uses a 10-Nauti ship to bomb the island. During this attack, Krump reveals that he also has a son, named Ford. It is unclear where Ford is and what happened to him, but it's very likely that he also died, probably in the War, considering Krump's reaction: "Ford, my son... Buh huh!". Mario and Flavio together secure the help of Cortze and his ship in confronting Krump. Cortze reveals that he, in fact, is Krump's dead child, either his daughter or Ford, but before Krump realizes this, Mario jumps aboard his ship and fights Krump. Defeated, Krump, saying he needs time to think about the next exclamation, sails away. Big High Grodan later tells Krump that his performance in this battle made him sick. Krump then goes to Afternoon City to recover the Great Superbombomb that was lost by the Shadow Army in Section 4. He ends up in a confrontation with God Browser, and the 10-Nauti and Clan Coop troops battle. Since Krump accidentally left his gun on the moon, he is forced to use the Superbombomb, resulting in an explosion that decimates both sides. It's worth noting that this is the only known battle between the 10-Nauti alliance and the Koop Kingdom in the War. Section 7 Mr. Krump is waiting for Mario in Fort-X to accomplish his last mission, finally defeating Mario. Unfortunately, he absolutely hates waiting, so he spends his time upgrading his Big Ass into Big 2.0. Before "the perfect exercise", as Mr. Krump calls his last fight, starts, he warns Mario that he has a cough. Epilogue Krump gets away with a bunch of 10-Nauties, who survived the explosion of Fort-X. They escape to High-up Poshley, where they reconvene with Big High Grodan. Battle (Section 5) This is the only battle (next to the tutorial fight) in which Krump encounters Mario without being in a robot. In battle, Krump fights with a huge army of 10-Nauties, who can fall on Mario from the ceiling, form a ball, or build a little pyramid out of themselves, which is (according to the Blah of Krump) completely overpowered. Krump is also able to heal himself when in danger. Trivia * It is possible that the title of Section 2 "The Best Bolly Beauty" refers to Mr. Krump's Big Ass. * Mr. Krump runs a blog. Coincidentally, a website in real life is called Mr. Krump's Blog, although is completely unrelated to Book of Mario. * According to Bob, Mr. Krump is Irish. * Viviana's dialogue upon engaging Krump in his Big 2.0 implies that the two were in a relationship, likely as a way for the latter to cope for the loss of his family, something Viviana admits wouldn't stop his suffering. * Sir Snow reveals that he is a relative of Mr. Krump, after Krump stelas the Emerald Star in Section 2. It is unknown what kind of relation they have in common, but they might have enlisted in the military together when Sir Snow became a man and got separated when Mr. Krump joined the 10-Nauties. * While not directly stated, it's implied that Mr. Krump also has a Twitter. In Section 2, he posts online "Oh, do you say the star of the glass, Mr. Krump?" * After Section 1, Krump briefly calls himself "Poo". This might be a reference to Ness's ally from Earthbound. * Both Krump and Mr. Mr. Prosecutor Grubba have lost their loved ones, although Krump appears to be in the fourth stage of grief (depression), while Grubba is still in the first stage (denial), denying the death of his son and projecting his memories over literally everyone. Both characters have the loss of their loved one as their main motivation. While Krump tried to ensure as little people as possible had to suffer as he did, Grubba ends up using his son as an excuse to make children suffer, disabling people and recruiting soldiers to profit from the War, ironically the most plausible cause of his son's death. Category:10-Nauties Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Book of Mario: Thousands of Doors